1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulse-compression, MTI, doppler-radar system for determining target velocity information from a single uncompressed transmitted pulse. More specifically, the first and second halves of the reflected uncompressed pulse (hereinafter target-return pulse) are pulse-compressed separately and simultaneously and the phase difference therebetween compared to determine target velocity information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Matched filters for MTI, pulse-compression, radar systems have been proposed that would act as doppler-filter banks yielding relatively coarse target velocity information on a single echo pulse. The theory for such a system is described in "Radar Signals", Cook and Bernfield, Academic Press, 1967, pp 287-293. Such a system may determine between which pair of target blind speeds a target velocity may lie, but cannot specifically determine the exact target velocity.
What is needed is a pulse-compression, MTI, dopper-radar system which will determine target velocity accurately from a single target-return pulse.